


Facets of Reflections

by StardragonSalem



Series: Weskerford Family AU [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Business Trip, F/M, Love Letters, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardragonSalem/pseuds/StardragonSalem
Summary: A collection of Canonical scenes and scenarios from the AU that don't quite fit in the main fics. Will timeskip, updates intermittent.
Relationships: Albert Wesker/Alexia Ashford, Alexia Ashford/Albert Wesker, Annette Birkin/William Birkin, Weskerford
Series: Weskerford Family AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165466
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Facets of Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> Sweet holy Jesus, Salem actually finished a fic. Has Hell frozen over? WELL, since RE Amino had a Valentine's Day challenge that was themed around Valentine letters/notes, I took that, thought about my (dangerous thing for me, I know,) and then this whole plot just blossomed.
> 
> I guess after all of the murk I've been through mentally, I saw the prompt and was able to pull something from it. So thanks to RE Amino Staff, for helping me finally get something done through this year's theme!
> 
> At the bottom, I have image transcripts and translations, because my handwriting is CHICKENSCRATCH, EVEN WHEN I SUPER CONCENTRATE. Cognitive issues are not fun, 0/10, Would Not Reccomend.

It was February 11th in Geneva, Switzerland. Albert Wesker was there for business, both the legitimate front he put on, the stage only the audience of society could see, and the one he was really there for, the one conducted behind closed doors on this and the other nights of this week, of horrific plagues and the monsters they made.

A pharmaceutical expo was being held, a perfect front for bioterror deals. While the black market meetings with talks of bioweapons, monsters, and viral machinations were more thrilling than what everyone there for such business masqueraded for, Wesker hated to play nice with others. It was _exhausting._ There was a reason he fucked off from the rest of society in Raccoon City to live in his private residence in the woods of the Arklay Mountains, you know.

In relatively recent times, Alexia was usually the one that made them bearable. Sometimes, even more than that.

Back when their relationship served as performative, galas and other such parties that had to be attended were so much more amusing, bearable at least, with her. Alexia was more sociable than her husband, gifted in keeping polite conversation flowing.

She mainly did the talking in filtering out who was their contact and who was another simple part of the masses. Her words made them both look good, and if anyone dared to be passive-aggressive with her, they would get torn apart verbally, yet with a smile and a polite tone all while her words made their smug dignity bleed from them, stifled laughter in the audience of their public humiliation.

There was one incident where she could have absolutely handled herself (to think otherwise was a fallacy, if not blatant slander), but Wesker's intervention in the matter was borne out of a very particular nerve touched.

Alexia was walking out for some fresh air. When Wesker watched her go, he grabbed another glass of champagne, and as it was brought to his lips, as he glanced over, her dress flowed out of sight...

Someone else noticed her departure, head turning away from Wesker just as they saw him look down and take one of the glasses.

And that someone followed.

Wesker's free hand slowly clenched into a fist as he trailed him.

He rounded the corner, heading towards him to see how he trailed his fingers down the small of Alexia's exposed back, and while Wesker didn't hear the words, he heard the man's _tone_ \- suave, slick. Propositional.

Alexia's head whipped around. Her face was contorted in a startled and angered state of shock from the _audacity_ this indecent interloper was exuding, and she was not at all pleased.

Seeing his fingers touch her in such a way sent Wesker into a place of engulfing fury so severe, he felt his brain chemistry change.

Using just a bit of his accelerated speed, he broke between Alexia and the man, knocking him away.

At first the man was angry, having someone step into his fun.

Then, it registered who exactly rained on his parade.

Wesker, glaring, downed the rest of the champagne in a swift tilt, used his thumb to wipe his mouth, then glassed him.

A punch sent him flying, and as he was on the ground, Wesker wrenched his arm in the air, hand almost unnaturally splayed outward as well as his arm, which was stretched straight out in his grasp, a small crack of the strain and crack of stretched joints sounded off. His shoe was on the stranger's back, his other hand gripped roughly in his greasy hair as Wesker shoved the other's bloody face onto the ground.

"No one _ever_ touches what is _mine_ in that manner. _DO YOU HEAR ME?!_ Perhaps I should-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence once he heard a scream from the side.

He looked up. And the party and the wife of the man he was pinning to the ground looked back.

Oh, _shit._

He had expected to stay in RPD's lockup all night, but after an hour, the cell door opened and his name was called.

"The police are _idiots,_ especially the American ones," Alexia said as Wesker met her in the car, asking what happened while he was in the cell.

"It was easy enough to draw up some tears, dramatize events," she explained. "If the handsy bastard doesn't turn himself in by the morning, they'll track him down themselves. I told them how everything happened so fast, how I looked up, and there he was, how you so valiantly tore him from me, he threatened us both, and I understand why… I told you a few days ago I thought I may be expecting."

"Are you?" Wesker asked.

"No, but as if they had the critical thinking skill to question that."

That was one of the many times in the beginning of their relationship that there was a moment where Wesker wanted _more_ of her, not just in a physically intimate sense, but that he didn't want to be away from her. He wanted to hear her voice, her laugh, be close enough to catch her herbal, earthly floral scent, and thankfully, she allowed it to be so.

He didn't want to leave her in Raccoon City for this trek. Nor did he want to go without her, but he wasn't going to force her out for something as trivial as this.

Although she was in an upswing in her health, after the few unfortunate events that left her sick and injured through the months that she was pregnant with their daughter, Alexis, she was left sickly and frail.

...And after the loss of her brother, with everything that followed that tragedy, her mental health had also finally been on that upswing.

Stubborn as Wesker was, Alex's was the only one whose bull-headedness could not just meet, but sometimes overpower his own. She came from Suhestvivonie Island, with assistance from Annette and his goddaughter, Sherry, visiting from college, to help Alexia while he was gone, and he finally conceded. Alex and Annette also helped the Arklay facility keep operations up and running with William. He kept in touch via text and phone call. Alexia was still trying to get into the swing of things such as texting in the modern age, but she was doing well.

Fuck, Alexia knew how to pull his strings in just the right way to get his heart beating. To make him feel that unfamiliar lightness in the core of his vessel. Make the corners of his mouth rise upwards subconsciously as she was next to him, her voice the forge of her intricate thoughts being formed into the verbal plane.

Aside from these texts, were little updates from their own little village. Although, the majority of Alex's were how Alexia and Annette would leave he and William, in accordance to a plan of the three of them running off and getting married, and Alexis and Sherry were going to be their children from now on. No visitation.

What a thoughtful and caring sister he had.

Wesker was now at his hotel room's writing desk, typing on his laptop before tonight's gala, waiting on a coffee, a special kind originated there in Switzerland, from room service. Just two more nights. He'd gotten a more than decent amount of information from people of interest, he may find more tonight.

He just hated putting on a show for the rest of the crowd.

He looked up at the two other 'offerings,' as Alexia put it. A beautiful potted lily of the valley looked back. It was young, it would be more susceptible for T-Veronica bonding that way. The fragile little bell-like white blooms reminded him of Alexis.

His child had a face that would put the Cherubim depicted in the Renaissance to shame, yet moreover akin to the potential power and status of a Biblical Archangel. Sherry was the only child Wesker thought he would ever more than tolerate, to the point of a familial, paternal type of affection, and then he became attached to his own, not in just having a worthy heir to sire, but past that ceremonial aspect.

He had the pull to look after her wherever she went, and rip apart anyone who dared to attempt to harm her. She was an extension of himself, but the thought of her leading the same life as him, Alexis undergoing the same strife, bearing the same scars…

Wesker looked to the second gift, for Alexis herself, a stuffed rabbit with soft, beautiful patchwork that made up its pelt. He couldn't let that happen. To allow it would be be a disgrace to her mother, who fought tooth and claw for her to be brought into this life.

The rap of curled fingers at the thick oak door brought him from the immersion of his thoughts. After checking through the lens to confirm it was hotel staff (one could never be too vigilant) he opened it to see a man in sharp blue vest and slacks with gold filigree sewn in with not just a coffee on a platter, but a letter held out to Wesker, as well.

 _*"Ihr Luzerner Kafi, zusammen mit etwas, das Sie aus unserer Poststelle erhalten haben, guter Herr."_ He said, his voice posh, very fitting to his appearance.

 _**"Danke,"_ was Wesker's reply as he took the tempered glass mug and the envelope, and he shut the door as the man took his leave. He sat in one of the armchairs, one tilted to have a view of the open balcony above Geneva.

On the back was a metallic golden seal. From the handwriting, he knew this was from Alexia, the crest of her family's name on the wax drove it home. He opened it and that was really when he caught the scent of her favoured perfume - Gucci Bloom. That brought a genuine, relaxed smile on Wesker's face. He pulled out a letter and a few developed pictures. He started on the letter first.

_Dearest,_

_I do wish that your travel away from home was more engaging for you. What torment boredom can be, hm? Hopefully, this provides you with some sort of meaningful stimulation to break the monotony._

_Much to Alex's dismay, Annette and I are not running off together with her and taking the children (nor the plants) with us. I myself, and our Alexis remain here for now. It is so very nice to see Sherry again, Alexis adores her. What a bright, endearing girl she is- fortunately for her, I see more of her mother in her._

_Despite it being a joy being with my two dearest friends again, I do miss you. I miss you holding me tightly at night as we drift into sleep, feeling your chest rumble with the baritone of your voice, tickling the ivories on the piano with you and laughing as we play at night, walking through the garden with you by my side…_

_Alexis also misses you, in her own way. It is harder to put her to sleep without you, and she looks around as if she's trying to find something every now and then._

_I remain confident in my message that I shall be steady enough to join you on the next trek to foreign lands - I was able to produce a flame yesterday. I hope Alexis is able to walk and talk before that little milestone happens with her…_

_When this is estimated to arrive, the expo will be close to over. Do hurry back, I want my Valentine with me on that special day~_

_~Your Dearheart_

It may have been the Schnapps in the Luzerner Kafi, but a warm feeling came over Wesker after that. The pictures were of Sherry and Alexis playing by the fire, Alexia next to a window tending to a plant creeping towards her, the light flooding in silhouetting her. She was standing steadily… That little detail was very nice to see.

A few others were within, one with Alex, her arms around Annette and Alexia eyebrow cocked, a haughty look at the camera. Alexia laughed while Annette gave Alex a dramatically unamused look, Sherry at the bottom of it, looking up at her phone as she took the photo, William and Sherry with Alexis, and the last one was of Alexia holding their baby as she reached up to her.

Madonna and child.

Wesker checked the time. It would be about an hour before he had to leave.

He went to the desk, bringing his hot, liquored drink with him, took a pen with the hotel's branding, and dragged the stationery it complemented in front of him.

_My Alexia,_

_My lack of amusement is just that. Torment._

_Without you here to have a meaningful conversation with while delivering copious amounts of snark and to help scope out potential business partners, I fear I may need to cause trouble to showcase and laugh at._

_Ah, but it wouldn't be the same without you, Dearheart. You always know just what finesse to plant into an even a spur-of-the-moment bit of vehement mischief. I suppose I'll behave myself… But since you know what I was when you decided to have me in your life, you know there are no promises._

_As much as Alex 'playfully' tempts you, I was the one who you bit the apple with. And you're the only one I would ever allow to do so with - after all, none compare to you. How could they? All those years, and none have made me feel so entwined within another as you._

_Your roots grow deep within me, making me feel your inner fire, feel a warmth in my soul, foreign, but welcomed. The shadows within myself catch and dwell within the very crevasses of your being, watching over you, making sure that another who antagonizes would be swallowed whole by it, screaming in agony all the while._

_I feel Alexis' fire too, on a different level. Comforting, light. That of a small candle. How could you have made something from myself that was so ethereal? So immaculate? So angelic?_

_Then again, you have always been a mistress of the unexpected and awe-inspiring, Dearheart._

_Hopefully, I shall be home before she's playing with fire. Mayhaps with a few fire blankets with me. I've gotten you another something special, and one for Alexis, as well. Considering more for the others, but that is a surprise._

_You won't have to be waiting for long, Darling mine. Both of my loves will have me back as soon as this grandstanding is over._

_After all, I may be a terrible, virulent devil. But I'm your devil. As you are my Queen._

_-A.W._

**Author's Note:**

> VISUAL TRANSCRIPTS:
> 
> (VISUAL #1:)  
> (To: Dearheart)  
> Wesker: I wish that I could have you to make the rest of the gala look dreadful in contrast to me.  
> (Sent February 10th, 20XX)  
> Alexia: I'll doing so in spirit, Darling 💜  
> Alexia: But I believe I shall be well enough for next time.
> 
> (VISUAL #2:)  
> (From: Dearheart)  
> Alexia: The black magic roses bonded nicely with T-Veronica. They help remind me of a handsome someone I fancy~  
> Wesker: Now I'M the one being presented with flowers? I'll have to return the favour.  
> (Sent February 12th, 20XX)  
> Wesker: (Gift bag lettering: Du Rhône Chocolatier)  
> To hell with the rest of this trip, I shall be booking a flight back tonight and return to you with this tomorrow.
> 
> ****
> 
> TRANSLATIONS:
> 
> *Server: Your Luzerner Kafi, together with something you received from our post office, good sir.
> 
> **Wesker: Thank you.


End file.
